


Bite Down

by ActuallyJakeEnglish



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Sex, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Jack is a Little Shit, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, TIMOTHY AND JACK ARE FUCKBOYS, Underage Drinking, absolute fuckery, even tho this isnt canon, everyone hates timothy but rhys tries to be nice, fiona is wHIPPEd for nisha ok, jack finds out he cant strangle rhys because rhys likes it, jack gets his scar later, jack strangles timothy. a lot, lilith is a bitch ass hoe???, moxxi runs in 9 in heels, nisha and fiona bond over hats, rhys is also whipped for jack, rhys lost his arm in a home fire, so is timothy, theyre all 18 or 19, timothy and his fucking finger hands, timothy and jack are twins, timothy cant get laid bc he has his finger hands on all the time, vaughn is a concerned mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyJakeEnglish/pseuds/ActuallyJakeEnglish
Summary: "You don't have to look any further,I've been waiting here for you for time.You don't have to look any furtherYou're missing what is right before your eyes.No one's gonna stick the pieces together for you,Together for you.No one's gonna stick the pieces together for you,Together for you.You've got your claws buried deep,Bite down, bite down into me,Bite down, bite down into me,You better sink your teeth before I disappear,Bite down, bite down into me;"HIATUS UNTIL I CAN FINISH MY OTHER FIC





	1. Stop With The Fucking Kahoot Music!

**Author's Note:**

> aHHhhHH hello!! Im jake and welcome to my collegestuck rhack fic!! The first two chapters r gonna be short and a quick intro to the driving, this is focusing on timothy, jack, moxxi, and nisha, and the next one will be rhys and vaughn! everyone else is already there and will be introduced later.

His eye twitches.

 

He definitely had enough of the car full of complete  _maniacs_ he was driving to college with. He was about to pull the goddamn steering wheel.

 

Handsome Jack had officially lost it and they hadn't even gotten to driving for an hour. With his horrible no good very bad twin he wished he  _fucking absorbed_ in the womb playing Kahoot music on the AUX, Nisha AKA Sandy Cheeks pulling on his hair like she was Remi from Ratatouille as if it were going to make him drive better, and Moxxi AKA the start of the clown epidemic kicking him with her 9 inch goddamn heels every two seconds, he had come to the conclusion that because of the fatal mistakes they were making, he was going to crash head on into some cars. Ok, not really, but his hands were only so far from everyone else's throats. Though Nisha might break his wrists if he tried on her. She was scary. Like, as scary as him. He could get away with Timothy though. He's a weakling. 

 

"Haha, Tim Tam, buddy, if you- gah," Nisha pulls again, and he huffs. "If you don't turn that stupid music off, I'm going to have a stroke at the wheel, and we're all going to die. How's that sound?" Timothy just snickered and Nisha pulled right suddenly, which oddly made his hands jerk. Holy shit. "Jaack, this is quality music. I don't bash you when you talk about how much you want Alex Turner to wreck you." Jack's nose scrunched up. "Hey,  _don't_ bring my musical boyfriend into this. He's a million times better than your trash." Moxxi leaned in and stared at the both of them, making a little 'pshh' sound. "You know, I think Kesha's better than him. She can  _seriously_ wreck me." She looks over to Timothy, flicking his head as she noticed he was drooling over her again. "Ow! What was that for?" Nisha giggled. "Timothy, sugar, I respect your consistency but you've had a crush on me since  _middle school._ " He scoffed. "Whaat? No. Not possible. I'm supposed to be like Jack, I'm void of love and all that stuff. Plus, who needs you and your face while I've got me and mine, y'know?" Jack slows down to the light coming up and raises his eyebrows. "God, that makes me uncomfortable, we're like the same person." 

 

"No one asked you, you're the  _king_ of narcissism."

"Shut up, ugly."

"We look the same!"

"Did your mom dress you like that?"

" _Our mom is dead!_ "

"Well fuck, that just makes it worse that you did it on your own."

"Sometimes I wonder why I wasn't absorbed."

 

Nisha pulled Jack's hair again once the light turned green. "Fuck- Nish, could you lay off my hair?" He glared at her. "Ah-ah, keep your eyes on the road, Linguini. Let Remi direct the drivin'." Moxxi started laughing. "I really hate you all. Like, seriously hate you." Before Jack could say anything else, Timothy jumped and pressed his face to the glass of the window, and Nisha gasped and tugged his hair in the direction. "Jack! A Wawa!! Brooo, we need to go in there, I thought these were just legends!" Moxxi seemed as unimpressed as you. "Seems like a place a girl would be assaulted. That dudes like, a staggering drunk." She pointed to the seemingly homeless guy wandering around and holding a six pack. "Hah, reminds me of Mordecai." Nisha says. Timothy now tugs on Jack's arm, whining. "Jaaack, dude, please! I  _need_ to go in for my gas station bingo." Figuring going in would be better than everyone mad and angry, he sighed, sinking down in the seat a bit. "Fine, but Timmy and Mox go in. I am not letting my boots hit the floors of that place." Timothy grins like a child as you make a turn into the lot. Moxxi just groans and gets out once parked, giving Jack an 'I hate you' look, while he just smiled smugly and waved her off. Nisha was now in the front immediately, ripping the aux from Timothy's phone to plug it in and start playing country. Of course Jack mutes the radio, takes her phone, and throws it out the window. "If I hear y'all from you on this trip I'll make it a plan to burn all your hats, you got me, princess?" She rolls her eyes and slaps him, then gets out to pick up the device and see the damage. Classic Nisha.

 

It takes a few minutes for Timothy and Moxxi to come out of the store, and instead of being normal, he hops in the emptied passenger's seat through the window. Moxxi gets in quickly and rolls her's up. They looked... suspicious. 

 

"What did you do." 

"What?"

"Why do you look like that." 

"Like what?"

" _Timbo. What did you do."_

 

 

Just after asking, Jack watches Moxxi pull two slim jims from her cleavage. He narrowed his eyes, then Timothy stuck his hand down his joggers and pulled out a bag of chips and some chocolate bars. "Guys, what the fuck?" Timothy shrugs with a timid smile. "I forgot my wallet." Moxxi nods and Jack groans, starting the car and deciding right now would be an appropriate time to book it. "So you just stole it?" Sometimes they blew his friggin mind. 

 

"I mean, yeah, why not, ya'know? I was hungry and Moxxi has enough boob to hide the meat sticks." Moxxi winked and handed one to Jack. "For you, my dear sexually frustrated bisexual." He took it grumpily and bit into the jim. "Wait wait, so, I coulda sworn Moxxi has her wallet." She nodded. "Yeah, I do, but where the hell is the fun in that?" He hit his head against the back of the seat, shaking it while Timothy put kahoot back on. 

 

"That's it, say your last words everyone, we're all dying and going to hell." Timothy gasped. "I am a pure man of the lord?" Jack snorted and nodded. "I caught you jacking off with your finger hands on, where does that say good Christian boy anywhere?" Moxxi and Nisha started absolutely dying. Timothy punched his shoulder. "Oh, shut up!"

 

He could tell the ride was starting to look up.


	2. Goddamn Stupid Jumping Square.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In a few weeks,  
> I will get time.  
> To realize it's right before my eyes.  
> And I can take it if it's what I want to do.
> 
> I am leaving,  
> This is starting to feel like  
> It's right before my eyes,  
> And I can taste it,  
> It's my sweet beginning;"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im actually so stoked for this fic!!! very slow start to introduce the mains, ahhh. I'm making a playlist for it, this fic will include many many shenanigans from the squad truly. Drunk nights sneaking off campus, karaoke, falling in love, finger hands, sappy songs and mixtapes. Oh, and shitty bro puns.

_Currently,_ the only thing scarier to Rhys was the way his best bro, wing man, brosicle. Barack Brobama, brotato chip, was totally ignoring the spin out they  _almost_ had due to being kicked in the face by his short little legs. 

 

No, seriously, what the fuck. 

 

The cybernetic man gives Vaughn a glare, continuing driving after the shock and beeping stopped. Vaughn doesn't notice obviously, too busy looking at Geometry Dash to care about anything else. He groans, trying to tap the shorter male's finger. He's shrugged off. God fucking damnit. "Dude, could you listen for a second?" Vaughn shushed him, tapping the screen a little more intensely, teeth digging into his bottom lip. That was it. His arm raised and slapped the phone out of the male's hands, and the most satisfying thing that evening by far was hearing his friend scream like a six year old girl. His face expressed it all, the fear-stricken horror, and then immense sadness as he looked down and saw that it had inevitably ended his game. "Bro what the frig! I was so close to beating my highscore!" Vaughn said, eyebrows knitted. Geez, Rhys almost felt bad about it. Maybe he'd show more sympathy if the other hadn't been the root to almost dying. "While you were beating it, I was almost spinning out because you kicked me in the face! Not cool, dude." He glared to the sad male, who only rolled his eyes and unclipped his seatbelt to reach back into the cooler to get yet  _another_ code red mountain dew. He didn't know what was so appealing about them. "Gross."

 

"Hey bro, don't diss it 'til you... piss it?"

"Weak."

"Oh whatever, it's enough to keep me hydrated."

 

He sits back down and Rhys sighs, turning the song that came on from his spotify up. He was playing his old playlist for the nostalgia, We Are Young from FUN. came on. He smiled a little sadly, remembering all the fun high school had in store. 

 

"Dude, remember when Yvette and I dragged you around halloween night to TP houses?"

"How could I forget, Rhys? We got caught by the friggin' police. So much for your 'bad boy' facade."

"C'mon, don't be like that, It was fun. High school was fun."

"Yeah, until Yvette backstabbed us."

"Not to be judgemental but you're being suuuper pessimistic right now. C'mon, we're going to college together, in relatively close buildings."

"Yeah.. Alright. I'm excited for that. Not for a roommate that isn't you though. Know who's coming with you?"

"Oh, the form said someone named Jack Lawrence. You?"

"Timothy Lawrence. Think they're related?"

"Possibly. Sounds sorta familiar, I'm not happy at all about it."

"They probably went to our high school."

 

Rhys shrugged, raising his brows a bit. That's probably why he'd heard the name somewhere. Despite typically being invited to parties just because he didn't look as nerdy as Vaughn, he wasn't that much of a social butterfly. More of a moth trying to get out of a house through a closed window. A shut in who honestly didn't care much for lots of friends. He had Vaughn, wasn't that enough? After Yvette... He didn't need anyone else. Which was why he's pissed about the random roommate selection. He hoped the dude didn't want to be friends. That would  _suck._  

 

"Hey, thirty-two minutes until we reach campus. My legs are shaking honestly, Vaughn. At least classes don't start for another two weeks, I'm glad they're giving us time to settle down."

 

Vaughn nodded, leaving Rhys to sigh and keep himself focused on the road. The other had grabbed his game again, resuming on playing, while the one behind the wheel groaned at a passing car full of what seemed to be rowdy teens. From one look the two up front were identical twins, there were two girls in the back. This jackhole's driving fucking  _sucked._ He honked the horn once- which was a horrible idea, because the driver hung out the window and threw a long line of curses at him, and one girl with a cowboy hat followed. The other male upfront stuck his middle finger out. Rhys sunk down in his seat a bit, swallowing hard. God. That was fucking annoying. 

 

A sign came up, saying that they were approaching the university. Rhys nudged Vaughn and grinned, watching all the cars coming and going, and when he got deeper into the place, watched kids in the lot pulling out suitcases of stuff and other belongings. He smiled from ear to ear. It took ages to find a good parking space, but when they finally had, two laughs and smiles were given to each other.

 

"Here it is."

"... Here it fuckin' is!!"

"We're here!!"

"Hell yeah, bro!"

 

They share highfives, This was happening. It was actually happening.

 


	3. Inconsiderate Pretty Boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All the gentlemen are trynna get the pussy, wanna make that pelvis scream,  
> But when I hit it and I quit it then it never really helps my self-esteem.  
> We want some tonsil hockey, but we got hecka cocky,  
> Overfished the ocean, so we're running low on tekka maki,  
> Sushi douchey dudes are saying 'do me' but we're doomed  
> We run away from keepers and go creepin on the goons;"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im having a huge writing spur??? ? ? ? i havent slept in a while and im not tired but its going to come and bite me in the ass soon i can feel it!!! also for now on since the introduction has been seen ill be sticking to Rhys POV!!

Getting out of the car, Rhys stretched his abnormally long legs and moved his arms around a bit. His small friend popped the trunk and opened the back doors to the car so he could grab his suitcases and various other-things, loading them onto his body until he was trembling from holding and having to pull stuff so heavy. "Dude, told you not to pack your whole friggin house." He sighed, grabbing his own things, two suitcases and a big backpack. The cooler could stay in there for now. He pulled out his map, then locked his car after shutting everything, eye's scanning the area. He saw one or two familiar faces. "Since whatever force in the universe loves us, we were lucky enough to park close to the men's dorms. You don't have to withstand that all for long." he explained, watching Vaughn sigh happily. "Lead the way, friend'o'mine." He set off, luggage dragging behind him while Vaughn had a slower time. He was a few feet behind, making Rhys have to stop every minute to let the other catch up. It seemed like forever until they saw the buildings coming up, happy that it wasn't too crowded yet. Either they were late or extremely luckily early. 

 

"You remember what dorm you're in?"

"302, building 3. You?"

"309, we're not that far apart, ey. If you need anything- or if your roommate tries to kill you, just come to me."

"Comforting."

 

Rhys laughed with Vaughn, approaching the building with a 3 on every sign on every corner of the building. He came up to the steps with Vaughn, opening the door to see a few people's doors open already. He smiled contently, bidding farewell to his friend before going to the direction of his room. ' _Finally,_ ' Rhys thought, going to the door to open it and glide into the empty room, sighing happily. Time to unpack and relax, really. Orientations were next week. The only thing he had to worry about was his roommate. There were two bunk beds, or like.. High rise beds, with a big space underneath to keep things. It was obviously a small room, but he could live with it. He decided to take the left bed, moving his luggages near it. He better start unpacking quickly. Getting onto his knees, Rhys laid out his suitcases filled with clothes, taking the compartments under the bed as a place to put things like that. They were all folded nicely. He started putting sweaters and button ups away, and had two compartments filled when one case was emptied. He took it aside and opened the next one. 

 

Halfway through that, there was an ominous presence Rhys felt before someone cleared their throat behind him, causing him to almost jump out of his skin. "Holy  _crap_ you need to not do that!" he said in panic, eyebrows knitting at the familiar stranger. Was that... That was the guy hanging out the window. Goood. Great first impression. Jack scoffed a little and took in his own stuff, so the amputee eyed him warily for a few moments before going back to what he was doing. Pants, check. His clothes were pretty cleaned out by the time Jack broke the silence. 

 

"Rhys.. Is it?"

 

Rhys bit his lip a bit at it being pronounced like rice. 

 

"Uh, it's pronounced like r-hee-s."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Listen cupcake, we'll be fine this year if you stay outta my way, got it? Ol' Handsome Jack here doesn't have time for well.. Nerds in horribly ugly clothing, oh  _god_." Great, Rhys got an asshole. He was a little offended at his fashion topic. 

 

"Wh- Ok, geez.. Didn't do anything to you but, whatever bud."

"Mnh. What're you going into?"

 

So now he's being buddy buddy after saying that?  
  


"Programming/Engineering."

"Hah, a code monkey? That's rich, kiddo."

"Code monkey..? What's with all these nicknames too, we haven't even known each other for five minutes and so much is happening."

"It's all part of my charm." 

 

Rhys wanted to ask what charm, but decided being quiet was best. He sure didn't want to upset someone that looked better than him at everything. Jack started to take out his own things, so he opened his backpack and got up to pull out his belongings and personal hygiene items. setting them in the nightstand next to his bed. Which was pretty useless because it definitely wasn't level with the bed. A photo of him and Vaughn was also set on top. The last thing he had to do was set sheets and a comforter down for right now, so he pulled those out, figuring he'd put his posters and other misc. items up later. Right now was settling in. Jack was watching the tall male for a while, and Rhys only noticed when he caught a glimpse of the other. 

 

"Need something?"

 

Jack seemed to snap out of his trance. 

 

"Huh? Oh, nah. just seein' what's going on."

"Stop staring at me. It's weird."

"I'm the weird one here suddenly while you're the kid with a tie tucked into his pants?"

"I think it's  _highly_ fashionable."

"Well Rhysie, you're in for a big surprise."

 

He rolled his eyes and scoffed, setting his blanket down on the bed before throwing pillows up there. then he dead on watched Jack pull bottles of alcohol out of his bag.

 

"You know they do sweeps for that stuff, Jack?"

"Aw, pfft. You worried? I ain't gettin' in trouble sweet cheeks. If I do my sonuvabitch uncle can deal with them, he'll do anything for me now that I'm following what he wants me to do."

"Ah, that is?"

"Business."

"So you're a privileged stuck up and all around rude kid with a rich uncle? Your life must be so hard."

 

Jack snarled. Rhys definitely regretted having a moment of confidence. 

 

"Listen  _here_ kiddo, my life has absolutely jack shit to do with you. Shut up before you ruin this interaction anymore, dickface."

 

Rhys gulped and stayed quiet, taking his phone out while Jack resumed unpacking. Immediately he went to a group chat he had with his friends Fiona and Sasha on Kik.

 

Rice Boy

Guys, emergency. I think my roommate might kill me.

 

vaughn the money man

lol dude my roommate is mellow

... he has those finger hand things tho. like. those hands u put on ur fingers.

 

Rice Boy

Thanks for clarifying, It wasn't too self explanatory. 

 

vaughn the money man

he doesnt have much of a temper, i dont trust him tho. whys ur roommate gonna kill u?

 

WILD CARD <3

who's killin who??

 

vaughn the money man

hah rhys' roommates gonna fry him

 

Rice Boy

Shut up! He's just snappy and annoying, and super egotistical. His uncle is rich, figures.

 

vaughn the money man

tim over heres a lil more timid but definitely still egotistical

 

Sharp Shooter

I got a room with Sasha.

 

WILD CARD <3

tht's right! sistas for lyfe!!

 

Sharp Shooter

Type like that again and my name won't be a joke, Sash.

 

WILD CARD <3

well damn

 

Rice Boy

dont b hatin on her groove fi

 

WILD CARD

ew

 

Sharp Shooter

Gross.

 

Rhys set his phone down, sighing gently with an upset expression. He didn't want to survive college with this douchebag. Maybe trying for good terms somehow would be needed. It took Jack far longer to unpack due to the excessive amount of clothes he owned, which was ridiculous. The dude didn't need all of it. 

 

For awhile Rhys chilled out on his bed, texting his friends until Jack spoke up again. "Okaay, ground rules. One. No touching my liquor or your dick will be chopped off, got it?" The lanky male nods slowly. Geez. "Number two. Touch anything of mine, I  _will_ strangle you until every last bit of life is sucked from your body. Three, I will not stay up with you and talk about life like weird college movies do. Trying that on me, or trying to prying into my business, will result in death."

"I'm starting to think everything will result in death."

"Correct you are my badly dressed and highly impressionable acquaintance. Okay, four. Don't like.. talk to my brother. He's a weirdo and would definitely like you. He doesn't need to be infected."

"You're just a ray of sunshine, aren't you?"

"Indeed."

 

Sighing, he rolled over and went on Instagram, checking through his feed. Jack snorted and turned around, though Rhys decided to ignore it. If his roommate was going to be an asshole, he'd be an asshole right back. God this year was  _not_ starting out right. If only he could've roomed with Vaughn. 


	4. Drunks and a Timid Noodle Do Not Mix.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's getting late, and I  
> Cannot seem to find my way home tonight,  
> Feels like I am falling down a rabbit hole.,  
> Falling for forever, wonderfully wandering alone.  
> What would my head be like,   
> If not for my shoulders,  
> Or without your smile  
> May it follow you forever;"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long!!! Ill try to keep updates weekly

Two nights ahead, Rhys finds himself walking home from the 7/11 close to campus. His best friend wanted some snacks and he was equally craving munchies, why not? Well, the why not question was easy, until he heard a few distant mewls next to an alleyway, and his head snapped to the left, peering into it. There was a little shifting heard, another mewl. That had to be kittens..

Taking a few steps into the alley, Rhys fished his phone from his pocket, turning the flashlight on to rest it on younger than average looking kittens in a worn down and damp box. They looked starved and their fur was matted- they were way too young to be away from their mother. He gave them a sympathetic look, glancing around with a sigh before kneeling before them, finding three. There was an orange tabby, and two black and white ones, and he couldn't refuse their pleading faces. It was just cruel to leave such a poor animal out like this. He picked them up gently, setting them into his hoodie to keep warmth as he held onto them, rushing to the dorms as fast as possible. It took around five minutes before he was going to his room, trying not to disturb the now sleeping babies. Jack couldn't have been at the dorm, he was always out partying, plus when he left it was empty. That'd give him time for an explanation.

Turn the doorknob, set the food down, look up and-

Shit. Jack was back.

Rhys gave him a nervous smile, to which the older male raised a brow, looking him over. "You alright, pumpkin?" He nodded, laughing to himself while one arm stayed around the hoodie, scratching the back of his neck. "Yep, everything's peachy Jack! Just peachy. Haha- got to go, Vaughn wants the food-" The sentence was cut short as Rhys took the bag and rushed out of there, going down the hall to open Vaughn and Timothy's door quickly. Timothy just looked up with an annoyed look, while Vaughn almost jumped out of his skin and yelped. "Dude- what the frig?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing as Rhys closed the door. Timothy seemed confused, obviously not knowing the man who just barged in. "Vaughn- I got the food, I just need to ask a smaaaaall favor." His smaller friend raised a brow, weight shifting to one foot. "And that is?"

Getting onto his knees, Rhys took the kittens out of his hoodie then tore the hoodie off, revealing a dumb green and blue striped shirt. He set the hoodie on the ground and put the babies onto it, now angrily mewling from being disturbed. Vaughn just stared in awe while Timothy stared with happiness. "Uhh.. where'd you get these?? And I am not-"

"I'll take them! They look so adorableee," Timothy said, cutting Vaughn off. He offered the other an angry look, hands flying to point at the pathetic cats. "We can't take care of them?" Timothy blew out a breath and groaned. "Of course we can! I have enough money to take care of a house of cats, my uncles the one funding me, y'know. Just gotta hide it from like.. all the monitors who sweep for it." Rhys chuckled softly, then patted the kittens a bit, ruffling their tangled fur. "Guys, as much as bickering seems normal right now, I think they need to be fed. Uh.. Timothy, is it? Can you please run back to the gas station and get kitten milk?" The male looked like he was going to protest, then stared back at them, sighing in defeat. "Yeaah, sure. Why didn't you just drop them off in your dorm though?" Vaughn wondered the same thing. "Well.. uh, Jack and I aren't on good terms, I guess? He doesn't really talk to me and the last time we conversed was when he was insulting me and laid down 'ground rules' which were met with beyond terrifying punishments, apparently." Timothy started laughing, hiding behind his hand with a few snorts.

"God, he's such a dipshit- that's rich, really kid!"  
"Yeah, yeah. Can you just get the milk?"

Timothy hopped up and grabbed his jacket then keys, flashing Rhys a wink. "Got it. Be back in a few minutes, don't let them imprint on you, I wanna be their mom." He left without another word, leaving Rhys with Vaughn. The shorter male only sighed and grabbed his Doritos from the bag, hopping onto his bed to munch them angrily while catching up on lost gameplay time. Rhys took up his time petting and cooing to the cats, practically melting every time one would so much as paw it's way across his jacket. He really loved animals, they were just so pure and gave love more than he thought any person would. Even though he preferred dog over cat.

A few minutes in, there's a knock at the door, a murmuring behind it of 'Tim, I'm comin' in', before it was opened, leaving Rhys to tense and slowly look behind himself to the confused male. Vaughn sunk down into his bed. "... Where's Tim Tam- and what the hell are those things?" He stared at the kittens, brows knotting, Rhys pet one, the kitten meowing back in response. "Kittens, what do they look like to you? And Timothy went out to get milk for them." Jack groaned, rolling his eyes. "Do you know how long he's gonna take? Him and I have a party to hit up and it ain't gonna be one he wants to miss, cupcake. We're going to absolutely wreck this girl we know- and no, I see your face, not that way, dumdum." Rhys sighed in relief. Jesus fuck this dude needed to work on wording. "She's an absolute asshole, we're gonna humiliate her." He grinned as if ruining someone was a good thing, and Rhys didn't even want to know how he'd do it. Despite only knowing the man for two days, he seemed.. scary. Intimidating? Intimidating was a better way to put it. Yeah, intimidating.

"Why not just go and let him catch up?" Vaughn suggested, obviously uncomfortable in Jack's presence. Jack shrugged. "I dunno, it's kinda rude to leave someone behind." He said, matter-of-factly, and Rhys rolled his eyes harder than he ever had before. "The great Jack Lawrence is aware of mean actions for once? Astounding, truly." Jack growled and popped a squat next to the kittens. Vaughn was beyond uncomfortable, giving Rhys a shocked look. "Oh, shut up, kid. I can care about people, I'm human, alright?" He wore a frown, picking up one of the cats to inspect it, it licking his finger immediately. Rhys swore that he saw Jack's lip twitch upwards just a little. He pet it's head a little, then fully sat down to place it on his lap, inspecting the frail body.

".... What's the point of these things? They can't even see?"  
"Jack, they're baby kittens."  
"They're idiots."  
"Could you do much when you were a newborn?"  
"Kitten, I came outta the womb with my brother bangin' chicks and smokin' weed."

Rhys screwed up his nose at the new nickname. Why was this guy always so forward? It was annoying sometimes, and extremely hard to suddenly get used to after being somewhat sheltered his entire life. He sighed, shifting uncomfortably while picking up the second kitten, pecking it's head. Jack stuck his tongue out in disgust at that action. "You don't know where that things head has been!" Rhys scoffed and pecked it's head again, sticking his tongue out back to mimic Jack. "Blah. I'll kiss them if I want to." He looked absolutely disgusted. "Don't come near me or my clothes. You're probably going to spread fleas to me, kiddo. That's just nasty."

"I won't get fleas from a tiny kitten."  
"That's what they all say, then two days later, they're infected with blood sucking little freaks."  
"If I'm infested I'll be sure to sprinkle some on you while you sleep."  
"You wouldn't dare, you little shit-"

Jack glared at Rhys, and he noticed it was a lot easier to retaliate to the other when he wasn't expecting some sort of fight. He was sure Jack was tense mostly because it was a stranger practically moving in with him, which irked Rhys too. Even though he probably wasn't on good terms still with Jack, why not try and joke around a little bit? In the end even if he seemed intimidating and mean, making friends would be.. valuable. To say the least.

A minute later, Timothy's back in the room with kitten milk, medicine syringes, a heat blanket and a cardboard box. "Timbo, holy shit, you couldn't have gotten that at the 7/11." Jack stated, staring him down at Timothy laid all of it out. He shook his head, staring at the cats. "Nope, I went to Walmart. Also, I got a hell of a lot of glow sticks." He said happily, Rhys was more admiring his dedication. Vaughn on the other hand, was now realizing they were actually going to take care of these kittens, thought too anxious to speak up at that moment. He didn't need to be choked today.

"... You know we have glow sticks for the party already, right?"  
"Yeah, I just collect them. For emergencies."  
"What kind of fuckin' emergency would require glow sticks?"  
"I don't know, what if someone's going to a rave and needs help? That's why I have so many finger hands. What's cooler then waving those babies around at a rave?"  
"Literally any fucking thing else. You could come to a rave in a full fur suit and I'd rather have that over those monstrosities you keep on your fingers."

Timothy pulled some out from his jacket and laughed, putting them on. Speak of the devil.

"I can set up everything." Rhys says, watching Jack put the kitten back to hop up immediately. "Okay, Tim. I'm ripping those off you on the way to Wil's car, right now we gotta Zayn. Ciao!" He said, then grabbed Timothy's wrist without another word, pelting out the door. Rhys sighed and gave Vaughn and apologetic look. "Dude, sorry I kinda brought these down on you. I don't think Timothy would hate them and Jack would definitely kill me if I brought them near his stuff." Vaughn groaned, munching his chip with a bit of resentment towards Rhys, but it slowly faded seeing the sincerity in his eyes. "I can't stay mad forever, bro. I'm not keeping those things in here forever, you have to convince Jack to move them into your dorm sometime."

"Got it. So, while they're gone.... wanna have a match of Pokémon?" He pulled his 3DS out from the pocket of his hoodie that was laying on the ground, under the sleeping kittens. "After I situate these little babies, of course." Vaughn grinned ear to ear, so he got to work putting the blanket in the box to plug it in. He poured the kitten milk into a little clear cup, and Vaughn pointed him to Timothy's microwave, so he heated it up until it was a lukewarm temperature.

Now, Rhys got a bit annoyed while feeding them. Not only were their nails sharp as hell, they were wriggly little bastards, but he got the job done eventually. After putting them in the box, he climbed up on the bed with his friend, flipping his DS open to Pokémon Sun.

It felt like hours of playing it and trading Pokémon until laughter was heard, and the door was opened. Timothy gave a confused look to Rhys, and he figured the man thought he'd be gone by now, but there was a lot more murmuring behind him that couldn't have been Jack alone. And he was right. Here Jack came in laughing, arm around a girl's waist who was clad in a crop top, skinny jeans, a crooked hat, and boots. Another male who was far bigger than any of them came next to a girl with a revealing outfit, money in her practically visible bra. Sheesh. The cowgirl motioned to Vaughn and Rhys.

"Who's this little fugitive, Jackie?"

Jack turned and looked, confusion on his face. "Coulda sworn one of these little bugs didn't live in here," he said, voice low and.. almost dangerous. The other girl chimed in. "Ooh, be quiet for once, Jack. The kid looks terrified, what have you done to him without us around? Hey, sugar, the name's Moxxi. What's yours?" She referred to Rhys, probably knowing Vaughn already from being Timothy's roommate. "Oh, u-uh, I'm Rhys," he choked out, raising his brows. Jack was gritting his teeth. "Rhys, huh? Did your parents love you, kid?" He looked to the cowgirl, coughing under his breath nervously. She laughed and jabbed Jack in the side with her elbow. "This kid! I'm Nisha, don't believe Jack on anything he says about me. He's a liar."

"She's a skank." Nisha gave him a smile, only it was hiding the burning hate inside her. "See what I mean? He's just a little brat, don't pay attention to him." Nisha jammed her heel into his foot, making him yelp as she popped a seat on the ground next to Timothy's bed. Moxxi leaned on Vaughn's. The male who hadn't really talked was still standing there, keeping an eye on Timothy mostly. He seemed less interested in everything else going on. Rhys was far too scared to learn his name, he seemed like the only sober one out of the group. Maybe he was the designated driver.

Looking at Vaughn while they all chatted and pet the kittens, Rhys shifted uncomfortably and closed his DS. "Should I leave?" he whispered, and Vaughn shrugged back, not a clue in the world. He sighed and rubbed his temples, getting up slowly to walk past Nisha, getting whistled at. "See ya, hot stuff." Moxxi called, and Rhys was out of there before he could be thrown out a window by Jack. The dude looked angry.

Rushing back to his dorm, the man quickly went in and groaned to himself. Great, he forgot his hoodie. Not like he didn't have plenty, but still. In a room of drunk idiots..

No time to dread on that now. He kind of deserved sleep. The clock said three in the morning. He quickly stripped down to boxers, throwing his dirty clothes in the hamper before grabbing out an old top from under his bed. It was seriously cringe worthy, having had it for years now, but it still fit loose and kept him warm. If only he could scrub Blink 182 off it and renew it into a nice white sweatshirt. The neck almost hung off one of his shoulders.

As he climbed into the bed, he found himself growing increasingly tired just wiggling down into his blanket. That was a lot of stuff happening at once really.

Five minutes later, he was out like a light.


End file.
